


Memories anew

by firstamazon



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, SWG Challenge, Short One Shot, Vignette, post-third kinslaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstamazon/pseuds/firstamazon
Summary: After the third kinslaying, Maglor realizes he has new priorities.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Memories anew

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SWG Postcards from Middle-earth challenge, based on [this image](https://the-public-domain-review.imgix.net/shop/dec2019-2.jpg?w=640). The prompt I got from the postcard was: "the water so loud we could not hear the"
> 
> Also written for the instadrabbling session on the SWG Discord server with the prompts: together, wood, rustling, water.

Maglor and Maedhros huddled closer together around the fire to chase off the bitter bite of winter. The twins laid closer to the pile of woods they had gathered that afternoon, their little bodies the same size of the bigger logs. Maglor frowned, doubting – not for the tenth time – the logic of what they’d done. Would they really attempt human trafficking now? The children for a Silmaril? He exhaled loudly, hot breath misting before his eyes. That was not even a choice.

From a pocket inside his worn cloak, he retrieved a journal – scattered pieces of paper barely glued together – and a tiny piece of charcoal that he could barely hold between his fingers. With nothing but the rustling of the trees and the gurgling of the river, loud even from the cliff they stood, Maglor felt it was the right time to finish what he had begun.

 _Sirion_ , it read. _The ocean waves crashed against the rocks, the water so loud we could not hear the_

Maedhros head suddenly snapped up, and Maglor tensed. His brother rose, unsheathing his sword soundlessly, and glared darkly at the woods behind them. A terrible place for an ambush, with nothing to protect them aside from the roaring water beneath. An arrow swooshed past Maglor’s cheek and stuck at the pile of wood, so close to one of the boy’s head that his heart stopped. He rose and snarled as he too drew his sword. Journal and charcoal fell from his lap, utterly forgotten.

There were things more precious now to protect than his memories.


End file.
